


Humans Stop By From Time To Time

by Sharcade



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Embarrassment, Gen, Harassment, Humiliation, Minor Original Character(s), Omorashi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Torture, Violence, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharcade/pseuds/Sharcade
Summary: A thorough recount of one of the many times that humans stopped by.





	Humans Stop By From Time To Time

Every now and again, humans would stop by.

Ralph didn't like the humans, they always caused trouble, they could never just stay peacefully for the night and then be on their way the next morning. Sometimes they would only poke around and then go away, Ralph would hide and wait them out. Sometimes they would come in and tag the walls, cause destruction and generally make a mess of things; Ralph would hide and wait them out yet again. Sometimes, they would find him.

"Hey look, we got a fuckin' android."

Ralph startled, unable to even grab his knife before he was being ripped out from from under the staircase. He felt a tight set of hands on his shoulders, shoving him to the dirty ground as he struggled frantically. 

"Ralph doesn't want any trouble!" he insisted quickly, desperately trying to kick himself free as he looked up.

Three men. This time around, it was three men. Well, closer to boys, they looked like they were probably in high school. Young men. Ralph didn't trust men, especially young men, especially  _boys_ , they were reckless, they were unpredictable in groups and Ralph didn't like it.

"Look, it's face is fucked up!"

Jackson R. Copeland, born July 3rd, 2021, seventeen years of age, male, approximately 201.5 pounds, drives a Volkswagen Touran. Ralph logged that information. It was involuntary really, androids were built with such features in case they were ever needed to identify vandals. In Ralph's case - being a gardener - it was a security feature.

"L-Let Ralph go!" he pleaded, struggling ruthlessly as he looked for any sort of item to defend himself with.

"Why does it fuckin' talk like that?"

Marshall A. Sargent, born September 26, 2021, seventeen years of age, male, approximately 231 pounds, drives a Toyota Avalon. These boys were the same age, so if Ralph had to guess, they probably went to the same school, they were probably in the same grade, and they were probably reckless as a combined force.

"It looks broken."

Ray B. Jacobs, born May 8th, 2021, seventeen years of age, male, approximately 214 pounds, drives a Daihatsu YRV. He was likely in the same class as the other two. They probably wouldn't be here together if they didn't know each other. Ralph was momentarily snapped out of his thoughts as he yanked to his feet by one of the boys; he noted that it was the boy named Jackson. He registered the face before returning his focus to his situation. 

Ralph continued to kick wildly, trying his damnedest to get free as he was shoved onto one of his chairs that had been pulled from his table. He winced as his arms were jerked behind his back, tensing as he felt something tense wrap around his wrists and hold them together tightly. Some kind of leather; it was probably a belt.

"Gimme your fuckin' belts for its ankles."

"I've got duct tape, hold on."

"Let go of Ralph! Ralph didn't do anything wrong!" Ralph pleaded, continuing to struggle. "R-Ralph wants to leave, Ralph wants to leave right now!"

"Holy fuck, it's spazzing out."

"What the fuck happened here?" one of the boys ( _Marshall,_ Ralph notes) muttered, running his finger along the scarring on Ralph's cheek.

Ralph jerked his head away, yanking at the belt on his arms as he tried to get away, he was overwhelmed, he needed to get out of here  _now._ He felt his breathing hitch as he kicked at the men at his feet, the men who were securing his ankles to the chair. His mind flashed with memories, sickly memories, memories of working away in the urban farms when he had first been tortured against a tree. Memories of heat on his face.

"Get away from me!" he snapped suddenly, surprising himself as he dropped the use of his own name. "Ralph...R-Ralph hasn't done anything..."

" _Ralph?_ It's got a name?"

"I think some of 'em come with names."

"Why the hell is this place such a fucking  _dump?_ _"_

"It's fucking disgusting in here."

Ralph didn't relent, yanking at his restraints endlessly though it gained him no freedom. He could hear the boys laughing at him, it made him angry, it made him feel small, it made him  _scared._ He felt tears prick the corners of his eyes as shame burned in him,  _he wanted them to stop laughing._

"Yo, hold up, I wanna try something." another of the boys ( _Ray_ , Ralph notes) interrupted, rummaging through his backpack.

Ralph watched in worry, his chest rising and falling with his rapid breaths as he anticipated the boys' next move. The group laughed as Ray pulled out a large plastic bottle from his bag, filled with some kind of liquid that Ralph couldn't identify with just a glance. He had given up struggling; struggling wasn't getting anywhere and it was starting to hurt. However, his panic was still  _raging_ , and he couldn't help but worry as to why they were all laughing. Before he could register what was happening, the end of the bottle was in his mouth, Ralph sputtering slightly as he was forced to drink or choke. The liquid was carbonated, some kind of drink, he couldn't really tell, it wasn't what he was built to do. His mouth was able to identify some of the natural ingredients - mainly corn syrup - but that was about it.

He coughed as the bottle was pulled away from him, panting quietly and swallowing. The liquid was heavy in his artificial stomach, his body picking through its elements as it decided what to absorb and what to expel. He felt full and sick.

"L-Let Ralph go, Ralph isn't going to cause any trouble." Ralph insisted, pulling lightly at his restraints as his internal systems continued to process. "R-Ralph just wants to go back under the stairs."

"I've got another one." Ray called over his shoulder, pulling a second bottle from his bag.

"Dude, do it."

Ralph paled slightly; a second bottle? He didn't know how much liquid his body could physically hold. He jerked his head to the side as Ray attempted to shove the bottle into his mouth once again, keeping his mouth shut firmly. They were going to hurt him, he didn't want them to hurt him,  _he didn't want to be hurt._ He startled as a hard fist connected with the damaged side of his face solidly, pain radiating through his body as he yelped in surprised. He had been punched? Ralph wasn't expecting to be punched in the face. He begun to worry what other intentions the boys might have.

"Drink, fucker." Jackson insisted, shoving Ray aside and forcing the bottle into Ralph's mouth harshly.

Ralph jolted for a moment before drinking reluctantly, growing nauseous at the amount of pressure building in his body. Finally, he emptied to bottle, coughing as the liquid settled. He was in pain. His face hurt, his stomach hurt, hell, his face was starting to hurt from crying. He hiccuped quietly, the boys simply laughing in response.

"Shit, what do we do with it now?"

"Wanna fuck it up?

"Course I wanna fuck it up."

Ralph wheezed as a kick collided with his chest, sending his chair tipping back slightly and catching on the table. His breaths came quickly, panic and dread rising in him as his thoughts began to swarm like flies, memories, memories of being  _hurt_ , of being  _tortured,_ he hadn't  _done anything_ , why was he being hurt?

"S-Stop," Ralph pleaded quietly, tears rolling down his face and onto the floor. "Stop, s-stop it, Ralph wants it to stop..."

"Aw, the thing's crying."

Ralph yelped as one of the few chunks of spare wood he kept around was bashed into the side of his face, agony flaring from his burn wounds as they were smashed once again, skin fading rapidly from the damaged spot. It hurt, it hurt really bad. He pulled violently on his restraints, the belt digging harshly into his wrists as he struggled against it. He felt like he was going to throw up and pass out all at once, he didn't  _understand_ , he wanted them to  _leave._

"Let's go dig around a bit and tag some shit, we'll get back to this thing in a few minutes."

"Yeah, might have some money lying around or something."

Ralph panted quietly, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes and listening as the footsteps got further and further away, the house quiet aside from his breathing and the muffled chatter from the kitchen. Ralph felt his hands shaking, the relief of being alone overwhelming him as he broke down, sobbing freely as the tears poured from his face and pattered on the floor below him. He felt defeated, he felt sick. And then, slightly more suddenly, he felt something  _different._

Ralph paled, immediately realizing that the liquid he had taken in was making its way through his body faster than he had anticipated. Either he was going to be released and everything was going to be fine, or he wasn't going to be released and the situation was about to get a lot worse. He squirmed slightly, struggling once again with the belt around his wrists. He didn't want to humiliate himself any more than he already had, he  _hated_ all of the  _humiliation_ , he just wanted this to be over.

"God, you've got fucking nothing in here."

Ralph swallowed thickly. They were back. He inhaled sharply as his chair was jerked back upright.

"R-Ralph just uses the house as a place to live," he stammered. "Ralph doesn't keep many things here, no, Ralph doesn't have a lot of things.

Ralph cringed slightly as a pang of urgency spiked through him, there was just too much liquid. He pressed his knees together subtly, doing his best to keep his legs closed with his ankles taped so thoroughly to the legs of his chair, his face heating up. He refused to humiliate himself.

"God, fucking homeless androids."

"Well what the hell do we do with it now?"

"I want my belt back."

"Ralph has to go to the bathroom." Ralph interjected, testing his luck tensely.

"Androids  _piss?"_

"Oh, you are fuckin' joking." Ray muttered, grinning and running the toe of his shoe up Ralph's leg before jamming it forcefully into Ralph's crotch, kicking his legs apart.

Ralph winced, his breath hitching slightly as Ray's leg pressed down on his abdomen, the pressure in his body becoming near overwhelming as he struggled to contain all of the liquid. It was painful, and not only that, but it was embarrassing, and Ralph  _hated it._

"Go on then. Piss yourself."

"But-"

"Piss yourself, you fuckin' android."

Ralph felt sick. Liquid was moving through him quickly and gathering in his artificial bladder, more liquid than he could physically  _hold._ Whether he acquiesced or not, his body was going to release once it couldn't hold any more liquid regardless of what he wanted. He swallowed thickly, trembling as he glanced up to meet Ray's eyes.

"Wh-Why are you doing this to Ralph?"

"It's fun." Ray stated simply, pressing down harder with his foot, eliciting a small yelp from Ralph in reply as the android struggled to contain himself. "Do it."

Ralph could feel the pressure overwhelming him, his systems were urging him to release to avoid further damage, it  _hurt_ , he couldn't hold it, he was trying so hard to hold it, he didn't want to humiliate himself, he didn't want to give in to what they wanted.

Suddenly, he felt Ray's shoe dig firmly into him, his body giving up completely as the liquid began to fully release. Ralph's eyes widened as he struggled, slamming his legs together in any attempt to stop the flow as it began dripping over the edges of his chair and spattering on the floor.

"N-Nonononono-" Ralph stuttered hurriedly, his face burning with shame as he struggled to regain some kind of control that obviously wasn't returning.

He could hear the laughter, the  _laughter_ , it was  _grating_ on his ears. He could feel tears pour down his face as his form trembled from the amount of effort he was extending, liquid still gushing from his body as his face burned. He just wanted them to stop laughing.

"Alright, we've had enough fun with this pathetic fuck, let's get going before it's too dark out."

"I want my fucking belt back."

"Fine, fucking Jesus Christ."

Ralph found the belt around his wrists loosen before disappearing completely, though he didn't dare extend the effort of trying to fight. He let his wrists drop to his sides as his stream trickled off, leaving him cold and wet and humiliated and  _tired._ He wanted them to leave, he just wanted this to be over, he hated humans, he hated existing.

"There. Now can we go?"

"Yeah, let's get outta here."

Ralph stayed silent as his house grew silent, they had left him here. Shakily, he wiped his face of tears, carefully reaching down to free his ankles as droplets of liquid dripped down from his chair. 

Every now and again, humans would stop by. Humans would hurt him. Humans would humiliate him. Humans would degrade and destroy him. 

Ralph didn't like humans. 


End file.
